Fields of Heaven
by twilight-skye8
Summary: "I've always tried me best." Tyran mumbled quietly. "But it never seems to be enough." Tyran is just that girl with the troublesome box animal, troublesome background and troublesome relationships. Like with her BFF, Akira. Assassin of the Varia. After some not so unusual trouble with the Vongola, she finds herself with a couple of visitors. TYL-Vongola GokuderaXoc
1. Chapter 1

In the end it didn't matter. I was still running. With my box weapon in my hand and sweat on my forehead. I hid behind a headstone to catch my breath. The pounding feet that pursued me slowed down. "I thought you said you saw her running this way!" A loud bark came from just a few steps away.

"I-I s-swear, she was -" his voice was suddenly cut off by sound of a gun firing and a soft thud as his life-less body fell to the ground.

"She could be hiding anywhere, I want a thorough search from top to bottom!" The bark started up again.

With a grumble the group began to split up, two men went back the way they had come, two men went towards the forest and two men began to walk up the hill getting closer and closer to my hiding place.

Their heavy footsteps began to get closer and closer until they were only 5 metres away, 4, fired up my ring, 3, I got onto one knee, 2, 1, I opened my box and pointed the flaming end of my arrow straight at an eye patch.

"Go on." The deformed face geared at me. "I dare you." My hands were shaking, I looked around only to find that he had me surrounded. I let my fire go out and put my hands above my head as a sign of surrender.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." he grinned like he had won a trophy.

"I would of but sadly your thugs had me cornered." I sighed. His blood-curdled laugh echoed through the cemetery.

"What do you think we should do to her boys?" he asked the thugs surrounding us.

"TORTURE HER!" bellowed a small guy with a sealed eye and missing teeth, I instantly hated him.

"SLAVERY!" shouted another guy who was missing a hand.

"Throw her in the dungeons!" a quieter voice piped up.

"You know in the mafia your supposed to kill your enemies." I lecture.

"Na, I think we're gonna hold on to you." The eye patch dude holds my face with one of his hands, "after all, a beauty like you could make some excellent leverage."

I reach up and slap him across the face. Stunned for a second he wiped his face, staring at his hand when it came off with crimson liquid where I had busted his lip.

"Oh, you really did not want to do that." he grinned menacingly at me

"I think I did." I snap back.

" No you really didn't." The thugs stepped in closer. Slowly they moved up to where me and mister one-eye where standing. I spin my head around, all these different weapons all pointing straight at me. My last option was...no I couldn't use him, but if I didn't I would surely die. I swallowed my fear and brought out my second box. My ring fired up red and I slammed my fist into the small red box.

With a rush of red flames out came my box animal Gosuto, a grey wolf. The tip of his tail realising red storm flames. "Try not to make to much of a mess." I mutter.

"So the wolf whisperer has finally shown her true colours." Eye-patch guy laughs from behind.

I slam my ring into another box and out came my bow and arrows.

"Let's dance." I growl.

"Now this is more like it." laughed eye-patch.

Gosuto howled behind me and a grim smile spread across my face. He was going enjoy this.

"TARYN!" my boss's voice echoed around the widely spaced room. "I SEND YOU TO COLLECT INFORMATION AND THIS IS WHAT YOU BRING ME." Sawada Tsunayoshi gestures down to my tattered clothes and blood covered hands. This wasn't like him; he usually took these circumstances with grace.

"I-I'm sorry boss." I mumble meekly and stare intently at my feet.

"YOU KILLED THEM ALL, WE NEEDED THEIR INFORMATION!"

"I was surrounded." I mutter.

"YOUR OUR MOST SKILLED ASSASSIN AND YOU HAD TO LET HIM OUT." he carries on completely ignoring me.

"Gosuto was only helping!" I cry indignantly. The whole room turns to me in surprise.

"You know better than anyone what harm that thing can do." he carries on with exaggerated calm.

"Thing? Did you just call Gosuto a thing?" I asked shocked. This wasn't good, my temper was rising.

"Pardon?" the boss was gobsmacked; I bet no one had ever dared to talk to their boss that way before.

"How dare you call Gosuto a thing?" I snapped. Shut up Taryn, shut up. I thought whist my mouth was realising my pent up rage. The whole room was staring at me, pure shock plastered on their faces.

"Please leave my presence."

I willingly agreed, worried that if I stayed another minute all that would be left of this room would be a smoking crater.

I flop down onto my sky blue bed. What had I done?! Well I had yelled at my boss, let out the most unstable box animal possible and killed the people who I was supposed to be spying on. I had messed up pretty bad.

I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up dead...wait if you're dead you can't exactly wake up...can you? I shake my head and close my eyes. But just as I was about to fall asleep my phone started blurting out Misery Business. It had to be Akira, she had changed the ring tone on my phone, so then whenever she called she would have her own special ring tone. Or something like that.

"What!" I growl into the phone.

"Nice to see you too." The sarcastic voice of Akira Myst answers. "That was quite a show you put on by the way."

"Uhhh."' I groaned into the phone.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they sent the Varia in to kill you...or maybe the Vongola guardians if you're lucky." she carries on.

"Spare me the lecture."

"No, but seriously Tyran, you should watch your temper. "We both know what it can do."

"Yeah, but what can I do about it?" I sigh.

"I dunno, unlike you I have a very manageable temper."

"Vainly said." I mutter.

"I know." she says bluntly.

"So was there a reason behind this call."

"No."

"THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME."

"Cause I was bored."

"BYE!"

"Wait! Don't hang u-"

"Too late." I mutter to myself.


	2. Jump to Our Doom

If there was one thing you should know about Akira, it was that _Akira never cries._

Except when her favourite anime character died and that time when she realised she didn't have enough money to buy her packet of Jelly Belly Jelly Beans at Safeway.

She never cried. Not even at her parent's funeral. Or when she broke her arm, wrist, leg, 3 ribs and had a concussion.

So when Tyran saw Akira crying while running towards her, she knew she was in trouble. Especially when Tyran noticed the rather loud, obnoxious swordsman named Superbi Squalo who was screaming 'VOI' and chasing after her.

So Tyran decided to run along with Akira.

"So tell me," Huffed Tyran. "Why are we running away from Squalo?"

"It's not 'Squalo', it's Shark-Trash." Corrected Akira, Tyran face palmed.

"Anyways, so why are we running away from 'Shark-Trash?"

"VOOOIIII! I HEARD YOU! BRATS! AKIRA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Hearing this, Tyran turned towards a sweatdropping Akira and asked.

"_What_ did you do?" Akira blinked innocently at me.

"Who me? Never!" She quoted batting her lashes. She loved quoting random sayings, like that time in Science Class when the Vongola and the Varia were doing a mission together,

"Yes Hakira?" The science teacher said when Akira put her hand up.

"Every human being relies on and is bounded by his or her experience and knowledge to live. This is what we call 'reality'. But this 'reality' is ambiguous. So is it not possible for us to being living in our on illusions?"

She left the science teacher baffled. I swear I saw her smirk darkly even if she got detention for 'irrupting' the class with 'useless questions'.

But that was some other time. This was not the time to be having flash backs!

"VVOOIII!" Squalo's voice reached _unhuman_ decibels. We cringed as we continued running in circles.

"Where are we going?"

"…."

"AKIRA! Don't tell me you didn't think that far! BAKA! BAKABAKABAKA!" I scowled at the stupid idiot of my friend who appears to be a genius.

"Shut up." That was her scary voice.

I shut up.

"I'm thinking." She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the horizon. Then her entire face lit up.

I did not like that look on her face at all.

"There's two ways to do this. We either fight fire with fire, or we fight fire with ice." I dragged a hand down my face.

"Stop being so vague!" Akira smirked.

"Here's Plan A. If my assumptions are accurate, there's a cliff somewhere here. Now, the vongola base is built near a cliff. If we jump down th-"

"THE CLIFF? WHAT? ARE YOU IN-"

"Shut. Up." She growled. I shut up.

"Anyways! If we jump down the cliff and somehow survive, we run along the beach until we reach a point where it's next to the Vongola base. We can scale the wall and look for back up against Shark-Trash."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Back up?"

"Back up meaning Tsuna." She sighed.

"Or Hibari. Or Bel, but that could potentially turn out disastrous so maybe not!"

"Be-BEL? Wh-Wha—" And with that, Akira grabbed Tyran hand and they jumped.

Falling…Falling to the bottom of the cliff.

Hey, Alphabet here~! REVIEW! Or Baka-dera dies. ^^ yes, I don't like Gokudera, I'm simply writing this chapter for my BFFLAD. Suck it up ;D

Peace out fan girls. Geez!


End file.
